A First Real Christmas
by samptra
Summary: Christmas 2010. Sometimes all it takes is the right person and the right season.
1. Part 1

Disclamer: Don't own please don't sue, borrowing my favorite Gundam boys.

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Story: Christmas fic 2010, sometimes all it takes is the right person and the right season.

Author's Note: Right so this is a complete fluff piece, terribly cliché but this time of year why not right? It was supposed to be a one shot, however I am far to long winded for that and so we end up with a three part story. The last part will be posted Christmas. Yes there is a lemon a pretty good one, but the story is alright not my favorite. Anyway enjoy!

A First Real Christmas 

Part 1 

"Isn't he dreamy," the teen sighed longingly as he stared out the window. "Who?" his companion glanced at the window, where the other class was currently playing football in gym. "Trowa Barton of course, he's just so…" Duo Maxwell trailed off sighing again. His best friend Quatre looked back and forth between the two, "For real? The guy is a total player, and an egotistical asshole." Duo waved a long fingered hand airily shrugging his long thick braid over his shoulder. The pair where currently in study period, working on homework. It was their final year at high school, and Duo had decided that this was going to be the year. He would finally confess to Trowa his long time crush, make the grades, and once more star on the volleyball team.

"I'm going to do it this year Quatre, I really am." He promised his friend, the blonde sighed rubbing his eyes under his glasses, "You've been saying that the last four years." The big teen mumbled, shaking his head. Quatre Winner was a big guy standing an imposing six-six he was star centre for the basketball team. Lanky as hell, he looked more like a nerd then an athlete, he and Duo had been best friends since kindergarten; after Duo had beat the hell out of the kids teasing the to tall Quatre. Despite his size Quatre was rather shy, and quite, while his outspoken friend more then made up for it.

"Duo you could have any guy you wanted," he reasoned with his best friend. It was true, Duo was gorgeous he was tall, not as tall as Quatre but a respectable six two. Handsome, almost pretty with his full lips, pert noise and to big eyes the colour of violets. Boys and girls alike where falling all over themselves to get his attention, especially with the big Christmas and the post football dance around the corner. "But I want him…" he muttered eyes following the slim figure, wincing in sympathy as another bulky figure smashed into him. The teen was a hopeless romantic holding a torch for Trowa, staring quarterback, for the last four years.

"The guy is a complete player, he's slept with half the school if rumors are true." Quatre said unsure who he was trying to convince. He glanced outside as well, the tall well muscled frame of the teen as he wound up to fire off a throw; it was like watching poetry in motion. Shrugging he returned to his homework, best to ignore him when he got into those moods. Duo shot him an unreadable glance, looking back to the field, visions of Trowa sweeping him off his feet dancing through his mind.

-#-#-#-

"I'm going to do it this year Heero!" Trowa called over the pounding of the water from the showers. The lean man shook his head opening his eyes to glance at his best friend. The big man quietly lathering up beside him. "You say that every year." The other said quietly, the pair where the last to shower, taking their time after gym ending. "I am for real," he insisted turning off the tap and wrapping the towel around his slim hips. Heero hid his small smile under the water shaking shaggy brown locks slicked to his head just barely grazing his shoulders. Heero Yuy was star of the defensive line, about to finish a rather illustrious football career with the team.

"He's a string bean," Heero commented shutting down his own shower. Trowa snapped him with a wet towel, "Hey now watch it partner." Chuckling the big teen sat drying his hair vigorously. Looking at them now, no one would have known that once they had been mortal enemies. Heero had never been interested in anything, school was far to easy, a bored mind rebelling against the system he'd been kicked out of three schools. His frustrated parents had shipped him to a different country to attend an elite boarding school. His antics had attracted the attention of the Captain of the football team. Trowa had wanted him, and after a few fights he had won over the stone faced man.

"I'm going to ask him today, after school." Trowa vowed, setting on leg on the bench, Heero shrugged, "Who can resist you?" he agreed feeling his own gut wrench in nerves. "I hope you're right," humming he pulled on his designer jeans, fussing with his perfect hair in the mirror. Tall, lithe, well-muscled Trowa was the whole package a good-looking, smart athlete. Everyone loved him and others wanted to be him. He was the most popular person in school, the rumors about his prowess on and off the field where greatly exaggerated. Heero knew for a fact his friend was in love with Quatre Winner. What he saw in that piece of spaghetti was beyond Heero.

Dressing in his own jeans and t-shirt Heero checked himself in the mirror. The cut over his eye was almost healed, the black bruise practically gone. His two broken fingers, now healed but crooked; all wounds from football, his fighting days where behind him. Yet his body bore the scars of his wayward past. His friends almost perfect face floated in his mind and he glanced at his own to strong face. On a good day he was maybe handsome, his features sharp and angular. His body wide and solid, too much muscle from training. "Footballs is over next week, the big end of season dance…and Christmas it's perfect timing. " Finished dressing the pair headed out of the locker rooms heading into the school proper.

-#-#-#-

"Hey," the smooth voice made Quatre look up from his book. School had ended about ten minutes ago and the tall teen had been finishing up his almost finished homework. Surprised blue eyes looked up at him from behind wire frames. Trowa thought he looked adorable, to tall for the desk, his glasses sliding off his nose. Shaggy blond hair that looked soft to touch. Trowa casually sat on the desk across from him. "What you up to?" he smiled he most charming smile.

Quatre was on guard immediately why was the most popular boy in school suddenly talking to him? "Homework," he said softly meeting green eyes steadily. If he didn't know better he would have thought Mr. Popularity was nervous. "Ahhh I see…" clearing his throat he wiped sweaty palms on his jeans, he hadn't thought it would be this hard. "So umm…our last game is Friday." He said casually glancing away. Quatre, was trying to figure out what the hell was going on, nodded. "You going to the game?" before he could think better of it Quatre was nodding again.

Clearing his throat Trowa plunged in, "Maybe if you weren't busy afterwards you might want to get some dinner…with me that is." The other teen froze; Trowa waited nervously watching the play of emotions across his face. Shock, surprise, amazement, before upset, and anger. Standing quickly he got stuck on the desk, angrily he struggled out of it. "What is this a joke? Pick on the geek?" Dumbfounded Trowa watched as Quatre collected his books throwing them in his battered bag. "Is this how you get enjoyment?"

"No, wait!" Trowa rushed after him catching him half way across the room, "I wasn't kidding," he said the tall teen he had to look up the other having a good four inches on him. "I like you…a lot." He finished lamely, Quatre opened his mouth to let him have it. When all of a sudden, Trowa stood on tiptoes pressing his lips to the other catching the gasp before deepening the kiss.

Duo having finished his meeting was looking for Quatre, rounded the corner "Hey Q you-" words stalled in his throat, Duo stood in open mouthed shock as his best friend, and his crush where kissing. He wasn't sure how long he stood there but suddenly there where strong arms around him pulling him away, a calloused and taped hand on his mouth. He didn't struggle at first as the unknown figure pulled him into the classroom across the hall. Suddenly coming back to himself Duo began to move. "Let me go!" He gasped wrenching away he turned to look at his would be captor; he recognized that battered face, Heero Yuy. "What are you doing?" Duo hissed straightening he clothing. "Giving them privacy," Heero replied having a hard time getting the words out, he hadn't really thought about what he was doing. He just wanted to give his friend some time, it seemed like it was going well. Now he stood face to face with the one person on this planet with the power to unnerve him.

Duo was still trying to come to terms with what he'd seen. Why would his best friend be kissing Trowa? Quatre knew that he wanted Trowa…Duo looked to the open class room where the pair where separating. Quatre looking dazed. "You like him," Heero suddenly blurted out connecting the dots. Violet eyes filled with tears, a big arm wrapped around the smaller teen pulling him into his chest. "I'm sorry," Heero mumbled feeling his own heart break, Duo liked someone else. "He's my best friend, he knew…." Came the watery voice from the area of his chest.

Heero held him tightly waiting until he got a hold of himself. Duo felt like he was in molasses, his world was slow, sticky, and heavy. Like he wasn't in his body. Feeling wrung he suddenly realized he was pressed to Heero Yuy. Yuy the badass who barely went to class, spending most of his time in trouble and fighting. Rumors about him where rampant, everything from mafia ties, to drug running. Yet those arms held him gently, Duo pulled away slowly glancing up at a face to strong to be handsome. Obscured by the thick shaggy hair. His eyes though, they where almost to blue to be real eye colour, framed with thick lashes.

The silence was heavy, tension thick in the empty room both keenly aware of each other. Duo's mind was still soggy, sluggish. "What about me?" He asked into the silence, staring steadily into puffy, crying eyes. Duo's lips parted in surprise, was he asking what he thought he was? Heero stepped closer, Chuck Taylor's not making a sound, "I really like you Duo." He whispered seconds before firm lips settled on his. Duo's already fuzzy mind deserted him completely, rough hands held his arms pulling him firmly against the hard body. A small involuntary moan escaped him as he raised arms to wrap around Heero, slowly loosing himself…."Duo?" the cry snapped him out of the haze.

With a gasp he pulled away, swollen well kissed lips parted as he stared at Heero for a heart beat before fleeing the room, past Quatre and down the hall. "Hey Duo!" the tall blonde chased after him. Heero walked to the doorway slowly, Trowa already watching the pair depart, "He said he'd consider it…" Trowa smiled widely, glancing to a bemused friend. "What happened to you?" the big guy shrugged, shouldering his bag a small half smile tugging his mouth. "Nothing…yet." He said cryptically as the pair left heading for the school dorms.

-#-#-#-

Duo lay in his bed staring at the dark ceiling. Quatre had come again to try and talk to him for about the fourth time since he'd locked himself in his dorm room. He had skipped supper not wanting to be around anyone as he sorted through his emotions. He swung between anger and depression, angry at Quatre for kissing him…for being there….but his anger didn't change the fact that clearly Trowa liked the blond. His heart hurt, sniffling again he curled in on himself crying. It hurt so much; it felt like he wasn't ever going to feel good again.

Wiping angrily as his running nose he closed his eyes trying to sleep, Trowa appeared before his eyes as always calling to him beckoning. His chest hurt more, biting his lip he breathed deep pushing it away drifting slowly as his breathing evened out. In his mind's eye Trowa slowly widened, thick well-muscled arms reached for him, before commanding lips settled on his.

-#-#-#-

Heero puffed in the chilly morning air, it was getting to cold to run outside he could feel snow in the air today. Breathing deep he rounded the corner cresting the hill leading back towards the school. A stone monstrosity nestled deep in the countryside. It wasn't far from the town about a twenty-minute drive, but secluded enough to be able to charge outrageous sums of money from the rich kids attending it. In the case of Heero it was the large sums of money his parents supplied, for others it was outstanding academic records or athletic talent like his friend Trowa.

Breathing easy he veered away from the school heading for the stadium, moving inside the structure to finish his work out on the track. Muscular legs bunched and flexed under the grey sweat pants, his tight underarmour top outlines his toned chest perfectly. The black toque was riding low on his brow, sweaty brown hair almost steaming in the early morning cool. "Morning, glorious day isn't it?" Trowa fell in stride beside him a stupid grin on his face. Heero grunted, he'd barely slept tossing and turning worrying over Duo, over what had happened…and the fact he'd never got an answer from him. "Aren't you a ray of sunshine," Trowa said picking up the pace, Heero grunting again came after him racing around the track at top speed; the pair chuckling as they collapsed half way around.

Up in the school Duo was just stirring, feeling terrible from the amount of crying the night before. Dragging himself up he gathered his shower gear staggering into the still dim corridor heading for the shower. "Duo!" violet eyes closed, he hadn't wanted to see him yet to deal with what he was anticipating to be a heat-breaking scene. Quatre's lanky form was beside him, "Are you feeling better?" nervous blue eyes where searching his face, "A little," Duo tried to smile but it came off sick and sad. His friend smiled at him gently, "Maybe you should rest today?" the blonde offered, placing an arm around his shoulders. Shrugging it off Duo shook his head, "I'm fine," he snapped stepping away he entered the showers not bothering to see if Quatre followed.

Duo's day did not improve from there. He spent most of it avoiding his best friend as well as Yuy. The large teen popping up in the most unusual places, the library while he was studying not more the ten feet away reading quietly at another table. At lunch Duo sat in the corner alone, Heero sat at the other end of the same table. The man was beyond frustrating. Between his new stalker and the kicked puppy look Quatre was giving him by the time the day was over he was in one hell of a bad mood. He stormed all the way to his student council meeting, as President he was to get the Christmas dance committee going. Unfortunately due to his current mood he didn't pay much attention to what was happening, letting the girls figure out most of it. A regrettable decision that lead to a themed dance, that was vastly over budget. Duo rubbed his temples wondering what Heero was doing.

"Stalking is such a harsh word, but if the shoe fits…" Trowa glanced at his good friend through his helmet grill. Heero shrugged big padded shoulders. They where in the middle of practicing, a light dusting of snow making the ground soggy and far to slippery to run decent drills. It didn't matter they needed to practice rain, shine, or snow. "Dude you where following him around all day, I know you have a thing for him but got to play it cool." Heero grunted ignoring Trowa, taking the field in inflict some damage to special teams. He wasn't going to explain his need to be close by in case Duo fell apart. He was worried about him; he looked so fragile at the moment, and damn if he wasn't still thinking about that kiss. The play was called and Heero was shoving through bodies, mind going blank for the moment.

-#-#-#-

Duo felt a throbbing headache pounding behind his eyes. All he wanted was to go back to his room, lie down in the dark and maybe have a good cry. The meeting had ended in tears for several girls when Duo attempted to reign in their big plans. Only to have Relena the worst offender turn on the drama making him seem like the bad guy. In the end she'd gotten her way, it would be a themed 'ball' of sorts Winter Wonderland or some shit. Duo was pretty sure he wasn't going to go.

Walking slowly through the deserted halls he found his feet carrying him outside, towards the stadium. Shivering a little, he looked skyward soft white flakes falling from the darkening sky. He pulled his black wool pea coat closer to his body. Scuffing his shoes along the walkway he entered the large building heading into the bleachers. At the top he settled with his hands in his pockets watching the team practice as he had many times in the past. The difference was his eyes kept moving from number one quarterback, to the 89 on the defensive line. The big body moving surprisingly quickly, as the plays where called.

"Thought I'd finally find you here…" the soft voice came from his left as his best friend settled beside him in a cold plastic seats. "Quatre," he said softly breath puffing out in small clouds. They where silent for several moments watching the practice, "You're avoiding me," he said quietly, "Why?" he finished lamely, Duo felt his chest constrict again his breathing short and sharp. He hadn't wanted this he wasn't ready. "I saw, yesterday in the classroom." He finally said softly, the blonde went pale immediately stuttering and explaining. "I didn't, I mean I wasn't trying to…" he was so upset he couldn't get it out. Duo heaved a sigh; "Do you like him?" he finally got out. The words hanging much like his breath in the air. Quatre hesitated he'd never been good at lieing, "I don't know," Quatre finally said. Duo felt like weeping again, "He asked me out after the game." Quatre ventured pensive, Duo nodded, "Then you should go, with him." A big hand settled on Duo's knee, "I won't," he said firmly, "You said you like him, I wouldn't even begin to-" Duo cut him off with a short sharp laugh, "Quatre I can't make him like me. I'm not delusional." He finished sadly, "If he likes you and you like him, you should go." Duo tried to smile bravely, "Let's go get some dinner."

As the pair departed bright blue eyes watched them from the field. "What you thinking?" Trowa asked, Heero shrugged not giving voice to his thoughts instead returning to practice.


	2. Part 2

Author's Note: Sorry! Sorry! I meant to post this chapter last night but I drank a bottle of wine…by myself and was far to drunk to post anything. So I am posting these last two parts right now. Finishing up my Christmas story.

A First Real Christmas

Part 2

The soft knock on his door startled him out of his homework, Duo glanced at the clock on his desk it was eleven, "Must be Quatre," he mumbled standing with a stretch. Sighing he opened the door, "Q look I need…" he trailed off mouth dropping open as the big figure swiftly stepped inside shutting the door behind him. "Hey…" Duo began in a sort of strangled whisper, "You ok?" Heero asked softly cutting him off, leaning his broad back against the door. Blue eyes drinking up the sight before him, long locks where thrown up haphazardly in a loose bun, tendrils escaping to curl about his heart shaped face. The red pj pants rode low on slim hips, the white t-shirt was tight, practically see through. His grey zip hoodie, open currently had volleyball on the sleeve, and his name on the other arm.

Duo's mind was racing he was having a hard time formulating what he wanted to say. It was late and this scruffy, bedraggled guy was in his room…they where alone together. Yesterday he would have screamed bloody murder, today his emotions in an uproar Duo remained silent. He found himself nodding, Heero's lip twitched he could feel eyes on him studying. He had been in the gym before coming over, unable to sleep he'd gone to work out despite the rumors he did not sneak out to do drugs or kill people….he just went to workout. He'd finished tonight with a swim despite the cold whether, standing now in his sweats pulled up to his knees, flip flops and a black t-shirt. He'd been so worried about Duo, he had finally giving in to go see him.

"Quatre agreed to go out with him after the game," Heero said softly, Duo shrugged. Heero pressed on, "Want to go out with me?" Duo looked at him surprised, the other almost able to see the gears turning in his head. Reaching forward he grabbed the front of Duo's sweater pulling him close. Slowly, deliberately giving Duo ample time to pull away.

As if in a trance Duo swayed forward, looking past the to shaggy hair obscuring those beautiful eyes, the full lips hidden buy a couple days worth of stubble. Violet eyes slid half closed as those lips where against his again, softer, gentle. Moving slowly, deepening, the strength leaving his legs; but that was just fine because Heero had an arm around him pulling him close. The kiss went on and on, hours or minute Duo didn't know but when they parted he felt a flash of upset, wanting to keep kissing Heero Yuy of all people. "I'll meet you outside the change rooms after the game." Heero whispered pressing one last kiss to his lips before he was gone. Leaving a dazed Duo standing in his now to quite, to empty room.

-#-#-#-

"You have been scary happy most of the week," Trowa commented. It was Friday afternoon and they where gearing up for the last game of the season. If they won today it would end out a perfect season. Stone face Heero glanced at his friend, "So have you," he returned. Trowa slapped him on the back, "To true, far to excited for afterwards. Going to go for a romantic dinner, maybe a moonlight walk…" he sighed in happiness. Heero rolled his eyes, "What about you where you taking Duo?" Heero shrugged, "Figure it out later." He mumbled frowning in thought, he hadn't really planned that far ahead. "Dates later, Yuy, we got a game to win!" The coach hollered at the pair, Trowa and Heero said no more as they finished dressing getting ready to take the field.

Outside in the cold winter bit afternoon, Duo and Quatre sat side by side watching the cheerleaders getting the students riled up for the big game. The pair where unusually quite, as their team took the field. Duo found himself looking for 89, the broad back easy to spot. The whole week had been am emotional roller coaster for Duo, he hadn't spoke to Heero since Tuesday when he'd stopped by his room mandating the date. He had been veering between being pissed off about the whole thing, to anxious and nervous. Wednesday he'd been adamant he wasn't going to go, the presumptions prick. Thursday he'd had another row with Relena over the dance, deciding then to go with Heero simply to be vindictive he knew she had a crush on Heero. Friday he was still torn between the two, wondering if he was going to actually go.

The game turned out to be a real battle, their cross-town rivals had a hell of on offensive line, Heero and his boys took a serious beating. A particularly brutal hit in the second popped his helmet off and his nose was busted. "Shit," he mumbled as they trotted off the field during half time. "You're going to look so handsome for your date tonight." Trowa teased Heero sent him a sour look. They got their balls busted by the coach for being on the wrong side of the board. By the start of the third the snow began, turning there game into a slippery mess.

Up in the crowd Duo bit his lip nervous watching as Heero took a particularly bad hit, he winced as the helmet flew off. He was one of the few on the field not wearing the long sleeve spandex to fend off the cold, but Duo could see the heat radiating off him. The crowd watched as the clock ticked down, they needed a touchdown badly. Heero now on the offensive line was blocking for Trowa. With a final call the ball was snapped and they where off. The crowd on their feet Duo right along with them. They yelled as Trowa fired the throw off before being tackled. The pass was clean, as the wide receiver tumbled into the end zone; the touchdown was good. They screamed as the clock ran out, a perfect season brought to a perfect end. Jumping Quatre and Duo hugged each other, celebrating with the rest as the players jogged off and the fans began to depart no doubt headed for the city for a little fun.

Duo's panic began to resurface as he realized it was time to make a decision, he chatted to Quatre for a bit waiting at the exit outside the stadium. A freshly cleaned well dressed Trowa came first, his hair was perfect, the dress pants creased. He was wearing his leather football jacket a tasteful black and blue, the collared shirt underneath was expensive light blue. Duo felt a small twinge at the sight, he was so handsome that perfect preppy style he'd fallen for so long ago. He greeted them smiling, "Well Quatre, ready?" light blue eyes gave Duo a look before he gave a hesitant nod. "Have a good time," he mumbled watching as the pair departed the blonde smiling at something the shorter teen had said.

He missed the door opening behind him. "Wasn't sure you'd come," the strong deep voice jarred him from behind. Jumping a little he turned to look at Heero, wanting to say something witty but pausing when he saw his swollen face, his nose looked sore, two black eyes already forming. "Oh wow…your nose broke?" he stepped closer interested despite himself. Heero nodded as long, cold fingers gently probed the injury. Wincing he stepped away, blushing as he realized what he did, Heero's lips curled he wasn't indifferent to him after all. "Supper?" Duo nodded slowly, "Yeah." He said his internal battle ending; he had nothing else to do.

-#-#-#-

Duo was having a great time. It was a revelation for the teen; he was sitting across from Heero at the little pizza joint splitting a large all dressed pizza. He watched Heero covertly the guy could eat; having devoured his half already. Sipping coke through his straw, he regarded the restaurant with a solemn face. He wasn't wearing dress pants and a collared shirt, it was well worn jeans, t-shirt, hoodie, and his leather coat. His hair had dried from what Duo had assumed was a shower the brown curtain once more hiding his features, his face as scruffy as ever. It didn't bother Duo at all.

The town was in high spirits with the festive season approaching, Al's the pizza place they where in was already well decorated. "You played great today Heero," Duo had spent most of the night talking away, Heero didn't tell him to stop or hush, he simply listened to everything he had to say nodding solemnly. "I mean offensive and defensive line, and that sack you got." Heero chuckled a little, "He cried." Duo laughed outright drawing attention to the mismatched pair, other couples from their school murmuring in speculation. "Did you want to go see a movie?" Heero asked after a bit, pizza and drinks finished. "Sure."

Heero picked up the tab but not after a brief fight with Duo over it, promising he could get the movie. Zipping up jackets they headed into the now snowy streets, the big white flakes still drifting downwards . Duo explaining his ongoing battle with the girls over the upcoming winter dance. "We have a budget, and they seem to thing that money is no object." They where standing outside the theater looking at the possible choices and times. "I mean I can understand the school we come from, daddy pays for everything. There whole idea comes from those ridiculous _Sweet 16 _crap they keep watching." Heero listened a small smile playing about his lips, "Nothing taking my fancy anything you want to see?" Shaking his head they pair moved further into the mall.

It was several hours later that found them on the read heading back up to the school. Duo leaning against the window smiled bemused it had been a really fun night, it had been so long since he'd felt so free with someone. He felt like he could talk about anything and Heero wasn't going to judge him and use him. The companionable silence lasted until Duo's door. "I had a really nice time tonight," Duo smiled hesitantly. Wondering if Heero was going to kiss him again. "Me too," Heero replied. "Sweet dreams," he said not trying anything no kiss, no hug just a simple wave and he was headed away. Duo watched him go with a frown not sure if he was relieved or disappointed with the lack of intimacy.

-#-#-#-

"Duo when did you start dating Heero Yuy!" Quatre hissed in a low voice, violet eyes looked up from his homework. "What do you mean?" the blonde waved away his reply, "Don't play dumb the whole school is talking about it apparently Matt and Julie saw you too at Al's eating pizz." Bright blue eyes looked at him worried, "He didn't force you did he?" the taller teen continued looking nervous and hesitant, "He's a bad guy why are you with him? Is this a rebellion of some kind?" Duo would have taken offense but Quatre looked to be genuine in his worry. "It was one date, we had some pizza and walked around the mall." Duo shrugged thinking the matter closed, "But it's Heero Yuy! He's like a drug dealer for the mafia, you shouldn't get tangled up in that." Duo was getting upset, "So what was I supposed to do? Stay home waiting for you to get back from your date? So you can tell me how awesome Trowa is?" He snapped slamming his books closed he left; immediately regretting his outburst.

Upset he wandered the quiet hallways, wondering what he should do. He usually studied on his spare but he couldn't concentrate for the moment. It was Monday morning and he hadn't even heard from Heero since Friday night. Apparently word had spread like wildfire, the rumor mill had Duo being Heero's latest conquest. Next they would be saying he was his mistress. Sighing he left the main wing heading for the solitude of the upper levels. There was a lounge here for the older students, deserted at the moment save for a single figure. A very familiar one.

Duo found his feet carrying him towards the prone figure, he was laying on the leather couch an arm thrown over his eyes looking like all the world like he was sleeping. Duo sat down on the side of the couch next to the warm body, surprised when the tension seemed to seep out of his body. Heero seemed completely unaffected by the vicious gossip making the rounds. They sat in silence like that Duo assuming the big guy to be asleep, "Rough day?" came the deep voice from the couch. Duo smiled slowly, a small chuckle escaping him. "You have no idea." He whispered.

Heero sat up then, swinging to sit behind the slender teen, pulling him into his chest no one more surprised then Duo when he relaxed into the muscular arms. Strong arms wrapping around him, they sat quietly violet eyes slipping closed as he relaxed completely. "Why didn't you call?" Duo asked softly, not meaning to sound so plaintive. Heero raised his eyebrows surprised, "I don't have your number." Duo blinked, "You could have come over." Duo muttered slightly mollified. "You needed time to think," Heero said understanding Duo better then he did himself, "One doesn't fall out of love so fast." He muttered more to himself, more then anything he understood that. "What to go out again this weekend?" Heero asked quietly, Duo grinned, "Yeah I would like that."

The bell rang soon after the pair departing heading for next class, Duo deciding he was going to apologize to Quatre the first chance he had. Heero was in a good mood, but only Trowa was able to tell. He veritably bounded into gym class, today they where inside the gym a thick layer of snow preventing outdoor activities. They where playing volleyball, a game that gave Trowa ample time to brag about his date. "It was great a high class meal at Le Petite, moonlight walk to look at the lights along the river." He sighed looking glassy eyed and nostalgic, "How was yours?" Heero shrugged suddenly kicking himself, pizza and the mall? It hadn't even occurred to him to go somewhere fancy. To even try to be romantic. "Oh Heero don't tell me… the rumors are true; you took him to Al's." Heero didn't reply his silence speaking volumes.

"Heero, Duo is a person of sophistication and taste." Trowa smoothed his hair back, looking handsome and composed even while active. "His parents died when he was very young leaving everything to him. The whole estate, he's totally loaded." Heero shrugged so was he. "So? He needs to be wined and dinned, wooed." Heero listened attentively nodding, maybe he was right, maybe pizza wasn't going to work. After all Trowa sounded like he had it right.

-#-#-#-

At first he didn't notice the subtle changes, to pigheaded or to near sighted to acknowledge them. Duo fussed over what he would were in the morning, his hair, his appearance, everything he wanted to look good. He began to seek out Heero, follow him with his eyes enjoying how he looked and moved. It took most of the week to realize he was acting like a girl with a crush. He wasn't the only one who noticed the budding romance between the two, the whole school was abuzz it would seem Heero's air of mystery had earned him none to few admires. One of which was the she bitch who was currently making Duo's life hell.

"Well Duo," said bitch glared at him sweeping perfectly blonde hair over her shoulder. "I think we should do flower grams for Christmas. White and red roses that people can order for others. "

"Candy too!" another called getting in on the excitement. "Relena!" Duo thumped the table patience all but gone. "We have a budget, you want a full catered dance, with theme, and live band we don't have the-" she cut him off with a cold glare, tossing a black Amex on the table. "We do now, daddy said he wasn't his little girls dance to be the best." Duo's groan was drowned out by the cheers from the others on the committee. Admits the noise Relena leaned in close, "Don't worry I'll look after everything." She whispered a devious smiling spreading across her face. Duo shuddered pulling back.

The meeting ended and Duo rushed to his room hurrying to get ready, trying to push Relena out of his mind. He had a date and Heero said he'd pick him up around six. True to his word the soft knock came and a haggard looking Duo answered the door. "Just a second," he said breathless and shirtless fishing out a t-shirt shrugging into the red top. Heero stepped in swallowing thickly, wanting to call out, to beg him not to cover that beautifully toned chest. The pale, creamy skin taunting him a moment before disappearing completely. Over the shirt went a cream coloured hoodie, followed by the black pea coat. "Ready," Duo smiled brushing small curls from his face, Heero nodded the pair departing.

Duo's mood improved as they headed away from the school, his stress from Relena, the school, the very holiday that seemed to bring nothing but headaches. Duo was expecting to head to Al's or one of the other burger joints he was very much surprised when they pulled up in front of La Petite, one of the nicer restaurants in town. A small out of the way bistro, "Heero, I didn't know we where going to such a nice place." He said as they walked in, Heero smiled a little, a slight curl of his lips. "It's ok," he whispered, as the snooty man eyed them. "Yuy," he said briskly the man changing immediately simpering as he showed them to the nicest booth in the place.

The pair ordered, thanking the waitress as she left them in the mood lit restaurant a candle surrounded by festive flowers burned merrily away on the table. "You ok?" Heero asked softly, reaching out he laid a tentative hand on Duo's, happy when the other didn't pull away. He was silent a long moment. "Fine," he said with fake cheeriness, talking about the week nattering on about anything and everything as their food came and they ate. He didn't let up his tirade until they where outside breathing the cool night air. The snow was fresh and crisp, Duo breathed deep finally pausing. A warm hand clasped his own, "Let's go look at the lights." Walking towards the main street they passed by shop windows lit with coloured lights. Advertising to shop for gifts early, he passed by them dreamily looking at the coloured lights.

Heero worried at the silence glanced down at his companion pausing when he saw the tears running form those dark violet eyes. "Duo," he paused walking between the row of brightly lit Christmas trees. His nose was red from the tears or cold he didn't know, blinking he felt them hot against his frozen cheeks. "I never liked Christmas," he blurted out suddenly, laughing miserably at himself. "My parents died on Christmas Eve, car accident you know." He lifted his loose braid pointing to the back of his neck a long twisting scar along the nape. "I was only two at the time, walked away with some broken bones and this." He let the hair fall, "I never celebrated…always been alone." He whispered brushing the tears away angry now. Furious at Relena for forcing this crap on him, angry at the world for taking away his family, but mostly angry at himself for allowing it all to get to him.

"It's not all bad," Heero whispered tugging him close, those warm lips descending on his own. Salty tears flavored the kiss, cold noses pressed together as hot lips locked. He could feel Heero's heat despite the cold, warm and comforting. Long leisurely moments, they explored bold and shy by turns until a need for air drove them apart. Heero resting his forehead against the others, "Don't cry." He said softly kissing the cold nose, Duo chuckling as two more tears tracked across his cheeks.


	3. Part 3

Author's Note: Last part all done! WARNING MALE MALE LOVING, yes indeed this is the lemon chapter. I will post the link promise, anyway I know it's late but Merry Christmas, hope your new year is wonderful. Now I can get back to work on my other stories.

A First Real Christmas

Part 3

In the week following the tentative relationship, and leading up to the dance Duo was busy. Pulled in all directions by his now hectic school, volleyball, and dance committee schedule. True to her word Relena took over, Duo only showing up when he had to help out. The dance was to be the twenty-third, following the last day of classes. Allowing the twenty- fourth for those who where joining families, time to get home. The excitement in the school was palpable, most of the students speculating on who was going with who, what they would wear, and what they where going to get for their date. Duo was oblivious to the gossip run ragged for sunrise to sundown he barely even spoke to Quatre.

The brown head nodded gently as he tried to stay awake, the room was to warm and his day had been too long. He still had one last practice this evening before they where let off for the holiday. For now Duo needed to be content with this last class, maybe he'd get to see Heero tonight he hadn't been able to see him much the last week and half, he hadn't even asked about the dance. A knock interrupted the lesson as a couple of committee members entered the room. Basket of roses in hand; Duo had point blank refused to hand out the damn flowers. "Flower grams!" they bubbled waiting for the nod form the teacher to call out the names. Using the reprieve to wake a little he yawned stretching, even as the girl in the front was calling his name. All eyes turned to him. She held out a single white rose.

Trancelike he stood accepted the offering with the little card before sitting once more. Who the hell…he thoughts trailed off as he opened the card.

_Dance with me tomorrow?_

_-H _

Duo's mouth dropped, his face blushing red. A slow secret smile crossing his face, he bit a lush lip. He felt unaccountably thrilled, that silly little smile following him as class ended and he headed out with the excited student body.

"Duo!" glancing up he caught sight of his to tall friend Quatre coming to a stop in front of him. "So glad I found you, I have great news." A cinnamon coloured eyebrow arched, "What's up?" the blond grinned excitedly, "Trowa's going to ask you to the dance." Duo froze, his heart as well. "What?" Quatre nodded excitedly, "Yeah! Isn't that great?"

"But I thought the two of you where…"

"Yes, well no…sort of. It doesn't matter he's taking you." He glanced at his watch, "I gotta go practice, " Duo jarred from his shock shook his head, "Wait Q, I'm going with-" He stalled the tall teen already gone. "With Heero…" he said quietly. Shrugged he looked at his rose, he'd straighten it out later.

-#-#-#-

"Hey Tro," the auburn haired teen glanced around spotting James a fellow football player. Trowa was waiting for Heero in the gym, he knew the big guy would be in to work out and he really needed to talk to him. "Sup," he replied, James came closer he was done his workout heading back to the change room. The pair stood backs to the big swinging doors leading out. "Not much. Heard some interesting things." Trowa arched a brow, "That your taking Duo Maxwell to the dance."

Heero paused halfway out of the doors, freezing as those words echoed through his head. He recognized the two figures immediately; James and Trowa. Maybe he had miss heard what James said…. "It would appear that way." Trowa said in a factious way. Heero felt like he'd been kicked in the chest. Unable to listen anymore he ducked back into the change room a hand clutching the front of his t-shirt. He wanted to yell, punch things, get in a fight… "Ahhh!" with a grunt he punched the closest locker denting the red metal inwards. Splitting several knuckles warm blood trickled onto the linoleum floor, gritting his teeth he left blindly not sure where he was going.

Outside in the gym Trowa was saying good-bye to James frowning when he glanced at his watch. Heero should have been here by now; he'd wait a few more minutes then go check his room. Sighing he rubbed his temples, the things they did for love he shook his head recalling the previous night.

"_You want me to what?" Quatre twisted in his arms to look at him, large blue eyes pleading. "Take Duo, to the dance." Groaning he threw an arm over his eyes, the pair where laying in Quatre's bed the blonde cuddled into his chest. "Why? I want to take you." He wrapped his long arms around him pulling him close. "Because….he's had a crush on you for the longest time. I want him to be happy." Quatre worried his lower lip. "Please? For me?" Trowa knew he was done for, sighing he agreed folding far to easy. Promising himself he'd have a chat with Heero, find out exactly was going on. _

Trowa checked his watch again deciding the big lug must have gone to his room. Shrugging he left, he would get this all straightened out.

-#-#-#-

"Heero?" Duo rapped on his door again, frowning he hadn't seen him all night. "He's not there." A voice called, turning he came face to face with his once crush. He wasn't sure what surprised him more, seeing him, or the lack of butterflies and excitement at seeing him. "Where is he?" Duo asked, glancing back at the blue painted door. "No idea haven't see him since school." The long haired teen nodded, "I'll try again later thanks," he moved to walk around him. A big hand stopped him. "Look Duo I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow." The slighter teen nodded, "Yeah I did too, look Trowa….I'm going to the dance with Heero." Green eyes blinked once before a slow easy smile crossed his face, "Glad to hear it." Duo returned the smile; he'd thought this would be painful. It wasn't in the least.

Parting Duo hesitated there was one thing he needed to do, "Hey Trowa…would you maybe kiss me?" The other blinked in surprise, "I just want to see." Understanding seemed to cross his face, they leaned forward lips meeting somewhere in the middle. It wasn't magical. Duo's breath didn't leave him, he wasn't hot and bothered. It was closed mouth, tight, like kissing a family member.

Heero had gone out, walking. A long, long, cold walk. Chilled, all he could think about was getting home to a hot shower and bed. Sighing he rounded the corner heading for his room where two figures where parting from a shared kiss. It took a stunned Heero, only seconds to process who. Trowa saw him first, "Heero!" he gasped as if suddenly realizing what he must have just seen. Duo rounded as well eyes impossibly large. "Heero it's not…"

"Heero I can…" They both started to explain. Heero raised a hand holding them off. "Doesn't matter does it? Pretty obvious." He said moving towards his door, a gentle hand grasping his arm "Heero I-" he shrugged Duo's hand off. "You got what you wanted didn't you?" He turned unable to look into pleading eyes, "It was fun, but just that. I was hard up, anyone would have done. Your nothing special-" the palm connected with his face making his ears ring, and his head snapped to the side. The last thing he saw where tear filled violet eyes, and that swinging braid as he ran from him.

There was a heavy silence in the corridor, Heero stared intently at his feet. Suddenly Trowa was there gripping a fist full of his shirt throwing him against his door. "Are you fucking stupid," he hissed, eyes flashing a deep green. He was pissed; Heero hadn't seen him this angry since there very first fight. "He came here to tell you he was going with you…that kiss meant fuck all." He gave him a good shake cracking his thick head against the door. "Quatre asked me to take him, he turned me down." Letting him go disgusted, Trowa shook his head. "He's got it bad for you." Turing he began heading for his own room, "What was it like?" A soft voice called after him, a small smile quirked his lips. "Like a brother," he waved rounding the corner. Heero rubbing his head, he had some serious making up to do.

-#-#-#-

Duo felt like shit. He felt even worse then when he'd caught Quatre and Trowa together. He sniffled wiping his eyes, he'd spent all morning watching Christmas movies alone in his room not wanting to face the world. He fully intended to spend the next three days in here, watching movies, crying and more then likely eating far to much ice cream. As he watched the couple on screen finally realize their love for each other just in time to spend an enchanted Christmas together he snorted bitterly,"Yeah right." His voice was harsh, watery.

A firm knock startled him from his cocoon of blankets, wiping his nose he tossed a used tissue to the floor adding to the little pile. The knock came again, "Fine, coming…" he mumbled yanking opening the door, "What?" He snapped, not expecting to see a grinning Quatre holding a dozen red roses in his hand. "Delivery Duo," he chirped not at all phased by his sour mood, he handed the bundle along with a letter to him. "Quatre…" he began but the tall teen was already backing away. Light blue eyes winked, as he held a finger to his lips; with a final smile he was gone. Confused Duo stepped back inside with the bundle, the flowers where beautiful, lush and full they smelled gorgeous. Nestled in the red blooms where small white flowers, and a single little snowman.

The first smile of the day graced his features. Long slender fingers opened the cream coloured envelope, it was thick and heavy as was the paper inside. Expensive well made, stamped with a snowman was well. The note was hand written in an elegant cursive, tucked inside the folded paper where two tickets to the dance and dinner this evening. Bemused he read the short note;

_Duo,_

_I am unable to adequately express my shame and sorrow in what I said yesterday. I spoke out of anger and hurt and for that I am truly sorry. Of all the fights I have been in that hurt more then any fist, bruise or cut. I can only hope that I am not to late to put things right. I will be waiting outside the gym at 6pm. _

_Love, _

_Heero _

Duo blinked a slow smile spreading across his face. He glanced to his small TV, the couple walking arm in arm down a snow covered lane, maybe things did work out.

-#-#-#-

Heero glanced at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was 5:50, ten minutes to go and he hoped…shaking his head he shifted his weight breathing slow. "Relax buddy he'll be here." The big teen glanced to his companion Trowa was looking very smart tonight in his dark suit, the dark green tie matching his eyes perfectly. His blonde date appeared beside him, well dressed, his shirt black contrasting sharply with his shaggy blonde hair. "Hey guys," he smiled looking happy and flushed a wide smile on his face. Trowa held out his arm, Quatre took it the pair headed inside, Trowa flashing him a thumbs up before disappearing.

5:55, he watched the laughing couples filter into the darkly lit, overly decorated gym. "Oh Heero, good you forgot to come get me silly." Relena bounced towards him, looking what Heero could only describe as horrendous. Her dress looked two sizes to small, an unflattering red that did nothing for her. "Not waiting for you," he ground out, dark blue eyes roving for the familiar long haired figure. "Of course you are wait until you see what-" she was shut down with a glare, "Shut up." He ground out spotting the vision heading towards him. He stopped a foot away, smiling that crooked little grin. The tall slender figure was dressed to perfection, dark black pants, violet coloured shirt with a cream coloured tie. His usual tight braid was looser, the mahogany hair was coming loose curling about his face. Heero felt his heart pound harder.

Duo sucked in a breath, it had taken a moment to recognized the man. It was the size of him that gave it away, but Duo felt the shock ripple through him. Those beautiful blue eyes where clear, no curtain of hair obscuring their clarity. No scruffy unshaved face, he looked fresh, young, and amazingly handsome. "Heero," he said with a hesitant shy smile of his own. Duo smiled wider when he saw the sputtering, sick looking Relena behind him. Heero reached out Duo placed his hand in his.

Despite his anger and frustration with Relena over the dance committee it was beautiful, the gym looked fantastic all ice and snow. Sparkling in the blue light, despite himself Duo liked the small gift at each table, one of four Christmas balls portraying a winter scene. "Looks great Duo," Heero commented him, the long haired teen shook his head. "All Relena, daddies footed the bill for most of it." Blue eyes shifted to the other table where she sat glaring at them. "What's going on with the dress?" Heero murmured, Quatre snorted glancing over to where she was. Duo grinned, he really shouldn't be so catty but…."She had planned to loose enough weight to fit into a size 2…I don't think that happened." The four teens snorted in laughter. Whether out of happiness for the evening, or at Relena's misfortune Duo could care less.

Dinner turned out to be excellent, the company was pleasant, and when the DJ started up the music was rocking. "Want to dance?" A soft voice asked in his ear, Heero stood holding his hand out. Duo was still floating somewhere, as strong arms came around him. The slow song allowing them to press together, he rested his chin on Heero's shoulder, sighing. "Ok?" Heero asked softly inhaling the faint scent of vanilla shampoo from the other man. "Yeah, just thinking." He replied softly, "About what?"

"How sometimes life is better then the movies." Heero was confused, Duo simply smiled the night was too perfect to explain. The final cords of music played, the beat once more picking up as a fast song started, parting he held onto Heero's hand not wanting to let go. Leaving the dance floor Heero leaned over, "Ready for your present? Or would you prefer to stay longer?" Surprised violet eyes looked at him, "What do you have in mind?" Returning to the table they collected their stuff, "Go pack enough for two days, I'll meet you at your room in fifteen minutes."

Duo felt the first fluttering of nervous excitement, he followed the broad back out glancing back spotting Quatre and Trowa pressed close together in an intimate embrace; smiling softly when it didn't hurt at all.

-#-#-#-

"Where are we going Heero?" Duo's teeth chattered despite his efforts to still them. In an excited frenzy they had packet up heading out in Heero's truck for a surprise destination. Duo was dying to know, but Heero was being secretive packing them up and hitting the road. "Surprise," he murmured focused on the road. Duo turned looking out the window at the fine dusting of snow falling from the sky. The heat was coming through the vents now, warm and inviting he snuggled back into the heated seats, yawning widely despite the early hour nine. Violet eyes slipped closed, his last coherent thought was he was only going to rest his eyes.

"Duo, come on love wake up," came the soft voice a big callused hand cupping his face. "Hmmm?" he mumbled feeling luxurious and warm, "We're here." Heero pointed outside, they where parked in front of a large cabin, surrounded by woods. "Where are we?" Duo glanced around not seeing any neighbors lights. "At a private cabin," he slid out grabbing their bags, an excited Duo following after him. Stepping inside he glanced around the dark, cold room. "Any lights?" he mumbled seconds before Heero threw on the light, not only illuminating the room but a beautifully decorated room. A full Christmas tree, coloured lights glowing in the evergreen branch's. Gasping he stared in open mouth amazement. "Heero?" he whispered. He placed a tender kiss to the now stubble cheek. The taller man grinned, "I'll get the fire going."

Before long they where ensconced on the large plush couch, fireplace crackling merrily. For the first time he could remember Duo felt like Christmas, the movie _A Christmas Carol _playing on the probably to large flat screen. "I can't believe," he mumbled still amazed he wanted to cry. Heero had gone to all this trouble; he was leaning against the big warm man, sitting between his legs. "What?" Heero asked hands idly running up and down Duo's arms absentmindedly. Without words Duo turned straddling the large lap, leaning forward he started the kiss for the first time pressing his lips to the other man's wrapping long slender arms around his neck.

Heero responded instantly arms wrapping around his waist pulling him close as he took full possession of the soft lips. What began as a simple kiss spiraled, and heated as suddenly hot hands where under clothing feeling along planes and muscles enjoying the other's hard body. A soft moan catching in his throat, Heero's mouth and hands where everywhere. It was suddenly to hot, Duo wanted out of his to thick sweater, Heero helping him shed both their sweaters and t-shirts. Naked flesh met for the first time and Duo nearly came out of his skin.

Heero was acres of bronzed, muscular flesh. Hard Pecs, six pack, he was gorgeous Duo arched into him pressing closer denim clad erections rubbing deliciously together. Both hungry and hot, Duo felt rough fingers callused from football undoing his pants running underneath the dark material. Cupping his ass firmly kneading it, Duo melting in his arms. Duo's own hesitant fingers gripping the others cool fly pulling it down over the substantial bulge. Delicate digits slid in to the waistband of his boxer briefs. Heero moaning aloud, allowed his head to drop to Heero's neck. Spurred on by his reaction Duo began to enthusiastically pump the erection. Heero returned the favor hand reaching between their pressed bodies gripping tightly and moving in time with the other, Duo bit his lip whimpering in pleasure.

They stayed that way for what seemed like endless minutes, groaning and moaning, thrusting and arching bodies and lips pressed together. It was Heero who pulled away first, mouth swollen from harsh kisses, his hair had fallen forward again into slumberous blue eyes. "Duo," he mumbled, worrying those pinked lips. The long haired teen snuggled close pressing his own tender mouth to the others ear "Want you… all of you." He mumbled with a blush heating his face. He felt that big body shudder, "You sure?" Heero whispered back, he felt fingers dig into back. "Yeah…". Suddenly Heero was out from under him rushing over to his overnight bag, rooting around he returned to the couch. Kneeling between Duo's legs he grinned roguishly before he yanked the rest of Duo's clothing off. Gasping Duo shivered as the cool air hit his pale skin, curling up he tried to hide himself. Big hands where there pulling his legs open moments before a hot mouth closed around his stiff member. "Heero," he gasped fingers burying in the thick hair as he arched into the mouth.

Duo couldn't seem to focus, the world seemed so surreal. The whole night had been sort of a dream, the kind that happened in movies. All thoughts flew out of his head completely as suddenly a slick finger was gently probing, he slide further off the couch, legs splayed, wanton. Heero thrust two fingers in and out, relaxing the tight ring of muscle. "Heero," Duo moaned moving in time with the fingers. Heero was hard, aching, and when he saw the wanton picture he snapped. Kneeling between the long, toned legs he lifted slim hips pressing forward. Panting Duo tried to relax, unable to hide the wince as the tight muscle gave way and Heero sank inside. Heero stilled instantly breathing heavy mind hazy, he was inside Duo, that tight wet heat pulling him deeper. "Ahhh," Duo moaned shifting, a bolt of pleasure rocking through him.

"Don't…" Heero whispered sounding strained Duo arched again. "Ahhh," Heero grabbed slim hips rocking in and out as they thrust into each other. Duo was hot now, no longer feeling the cold he felt like a furnace. A large arm wrapped around his waist as Heero flipped them, Duo sitting on his lap, in control. Heero gazed up in still shocked awe, the beautiful man riding him, long hair falling about the slender chest. "Duo," he buried his hands in that mane, pulling him forward. Duo arched back pressing into Heero, rolling his hips again and again. Grinding he wrapped his arms around the others shoulders pleasure filled eyes drifting unconsciously to the window where thick white flakes still fell. The cold whiteness of the night, contrasting sharply with the hot fire inside. Orange and red flames cast shadows across the connected pair, "Ahhhh…." Duo cried out movements erratic. A thick fist on him again, "Duo." Heero moaned his own hips moving faster, "Heero, oh Heero!" He called gyrating madly, before spilling with a yell shooting onto the chest of his now lover. Heero felt Duo tighten, "Uhhh…." Heero cried arching once more before cumming deep inside.

Heero caught Duo as he slumped forward panting, sweat slick skin glistening in the muted light. The soft mumble of the TV, the crackle of the fire, and there heavy breathing where the only sounds in the room. A gentle hand was brushing the long hair away from the pale, flushed face, a soft kiss pressed to his brow. "Ok?" Heero whispered breaking the quiet. "Yeah," Duo returned smiling, feeling fantastic. Heero chuckled reaching out he fished his shirt of the floor wiping his stomach, and Duo with the cloth. Duo stood slowly on shaky legs, drowsy and content they pulled on underwear before once more cuddling under the thick blanket.

Duo smiled widely, eyes half closed "What you thinking about?" Heero asked softly, "I was thinking Christmas isn't so bad…." He teased lightly. He felt Heero shift a bit before returning big hands in front of his face. Scarred knuckles opened, a golden chain caught the fire light. A cross hung at the end, "Merry Christmas," Heero was smiling now as well wondering violet eyes looked at the beautiful necklace. "Heero it's beautiful…." Clumsy hands unfastened the clasp before draping it around the slender neck. Duo glanced down gently touching the cool metal quickly becoming warmed by his skin. "I know it's a bit much for our first Christmas…but it was made for you. I was sure of it." Heero spoke softly, his deep voice resonating against Duo. Violet eyes said everything as the clasp settled against his neck and he turned to kiss him once more unable to get enough of a taste that all Heero.

" I know it's only Christmas Eve, but Merry Christmas Duo," he said softly the clock on the mantel chiming out midnight. Duo said nothing standing he walked slowly to his bag pulling out a small box of his own. Returning hastely to his warm spot in Heero's arms, he held out the cream coloured box. "Duo?" with a smile and nod he handed it over. Heero opened it slowly, a silvery band sat inside a bracelet. Inside the metal their initials where engraved, "Glad to see I wasn't the only one." Duo said as he clasped the thick band of silver around his wrist. Heero turned it this way and that, catching the glint in the fire.

They where silent a while watching as Scrooge finally learned the true meaning of Christmas. "Being with those you love," Duo said aloud without meaning too. A drowsing Heero muttered a "Mmm?" Duo leaned up looking into sleepy blue eyes, "Love you Heero, I know it's soon but I've fallen for you." Heero hugged him tight, "Good my plan worked," he said with a half smile. "What plan?" Duo asked curious, "To make you fall in love with me, like I love you." Duo's jaw dropped, that sly smile curled Heero's lips, before he yawned widely glancing at the TV. "I like the Muppet one better," Duo laughed aloud feeling better then he could remember in a long time. Duo rested his forehead on Heero's, "Merry Christmas Heero." The two lovers shared an embrace as the snow continued to fall, on the now early Christmas Eve morning.

END


End file.
